


Sanders Sides || Once Upon a Time Universe

by stxrrya1y



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anxceit - Freeform, Arranged Marriage, Demus Angst, Demus Fluff, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gen, Hinted Logince, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intrulogical, Loceit - Freeform, Logicality fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Moceit - Freeform, Multi, Panic Attack, Pride, Prinxiety - Freeform, Prinxiety Fairytale, Prinxiety Fluff, Prinxiety Marriage, Prinxiety angst, Prinxiety proposal, Roceit - Freeform, Straight Sides (Force), Straight!Roman, Straight!Roman - Sorry, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Unsympathetic Sleep | Remy Sanders, Villain Dragon Witch, demus - Freeform, fairytale AU, hinted roceit, intruality, logicality - Freeform, sleepceit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrrya1y/pseuds/stxrrya1y
Summary: This is a collection of Once Upon A Time AUs rewritten in Sanders Sides form. All of the ships will be included in this universe (except one particular ship-) and the roles will alternate. (Ex. Logince could possibly become the Charmings instead of Prinxiety for a particular story, etc.)- I take ship requests so please comment down ones you would love to see me write! (I will approve comments <3). I am unsure if I'll use the Storybrooke universe, as that could be difficult to figure out Emma and uh, other situations, but I'll certainly try! My writing isn't the best, but I'm hoping to get better by writing these fun recreations! I hope you enjoy these! :)(Expect Prinxiety here the most, I find it to be the easiest to write as Its my favorite TSS ship!)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. An Unexpected Ambush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abandonedxmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedxmoon/gifts).



> Slight Logince Up Ahead

It was a beautiful morning in the Enchanted Forest, calm and tranquil, with a soft breeze. Prince Roman and his fiancé, Logan, were on their way to Prince Roman's kingdom for their wedding. Prince Roman looked out in the carriage window in awe, admiring the alluring scenery of the Enchanted Forest. He looked back to his fiancé, who took slight glances at the scenery on the other carriage window as they were moving, having a more unamused expression on his face. He then picked up the book he brought along and read where he left off.

"What do you think of the view, my darling? Absolutely stunning, isn't it?" Roman asked his fiancé full of curiosity and smiling. Logan looked up at him, with a stern look and then, a slight eye roll. He quickly took another glance at the scenery and back at Roman and replied;

"I've seen better.' Roman frowned upon the response. Logan pushed up his glasses and continued, "This is taking forever. I told you the Troll Road would've been the more logical and quicker route to take.' He looked down at his book and the carriage went over a few bumps. '-and far less bumpy." He added, with a frustrated tone, and his eyes closed.

Roman didn't reply as he reached his pocket for a small satchel, filled with some valuables of his. Logan glared at him, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh- Uh, Of Course I Am." He quickly replied.

The guards around and coach of the carriage gave out a sudden "Whoa, Whoa." to the horses and the carriage stopped. Roman and Logan looked at each other briefly, and looked out the window, to try and catch a glimpse of what has occurred.

"Now what?" Logan grumbled.

Roman placed down his satchel and opened the carriage door to take a further look. As he stepped out, he looked back at Logan, who scoffed and rolled his eyes at him, picking up the book he's been trying to read. As he got to the front of the carriage, there was a huge tree blocking the road. He yelled back, loud enough for Logan to hear,

"Worry not, it's but a fallen tree." He then asked the guards around him, "Fellows, shall we?" to assist him to move the tree out of the way. As he got closer, he noticed something peculiar about the tree. Something didn't seem right to him. The markings of the tree didn't look like it had suddenly fallen, it was different. It looked like it was purposely cut down.

"My lord, what is it?" one of the guards asked.

"Look at these markings. This tree didn't fall. It had been cut." He looked stunned with realization.

"It's an ambush!" He looked back at the carriage to find a mysterious grey hooded figure aggressively grabbing his small satchel he left on his seat, leaving Logan in silence and shock, as it slightly terrified him. Roman angrily ran toward the figure, only to see that they pushed one of the guards off the horse and stole it, riding away from the area. Roman grabbed and jumped on the horse nearest to him and started riding after the hooded thief. The chase was very intense, as they rode deeper in The Enchanted Forest. The figure went faster and faster on the horse. But after awhile, Roman eventually started catching up to the point where they were side by side. Roman jumped off his horse and tackled the mysterious hooded bandit, both of them landing on the grass.

The hooded crook groaned, rolled over, hiding their face. Roman grunted, and quickly stood up, kneeling over the hooded figure.

"Show your face, you coward!" Roman said sharply, pulling the hood off. His left hand was ready to punch the bastard, but he stopped once he saw its face. It was a young man, with messy black hair. He had two colored eyes; one purple and one green. He had dark black eyeshadow. He gave the prince hovering over him a sly smirk. The face was familiar to Roman, but he couldn't think of it.

"Who the hell are you?" Roman asked.

The young man just snickered and replied, "Bitch." He then quickly grabbed a rock from his free arm and hit the prince violently, leaving a small, bloody scar under his lip. Roman grunts in pain and tumbles over, giving the thief the opportunity to escape. He jumped back on the horse and started riding off.

Roman got up and yelled with such anger, "You can't hide from me! Wherever you are, I will find you!", slightly touching his bloody lip.

The crook looked back at the Prince and shot a wicked leer, riding off into the Enchanted Forest, leaving the Prince stunned as his valuable jewels and mothers ring were taken from him by a thief.


	2. Aren't You a Real Prince Charming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Continuation of the Previous Chapter

The next day, the young man rushed into his rustic place like home, a small camp hidden in a large log with extensive room, with a lantern in his hand. He then quickly scrambled and picked items he required for his prolonged journey into a sack. They picked up a necklace that had mysterious looking dust inside and put the necklace around his neck. He pulled over his hood to cover most of his face so he wouldn't be easily identified, threw the sack over his shoulder and walked out of his camp. He looked back and the log and sighed and started walking off, only to walk a few steps into a hidden trap that was planted in front of the log and he flew a couple feet off the ground.

He screamed and tried to get out. He huffed in frustration as he failed to do so. He suddenly heard laughing coming from behind one of the trees. The laugh belonged to Prince Roman, the same prince he robbed on the previous morning. The prince walked over and gave him a leer, 

"I told you I'd find you.' The hooded man gave him a troubled look, 'No matter what you do. I will always find you." He looked up at the crook he trapped and smiled, with his arms crossed.

"Is this the only way you can catch a man? By entrapping him?" he asked, with his teeth gritted.

"Its the only way to catch a thieving scum."

The hooded man rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Aren't you a real Prince Charming?"

"I have a name, y'know."

"Don't care. Charming suits you.' The Prince gave a slight smirk at the response, 'Now cut me down, Charming."

The prince laughed and replied, "I'll release you when you return the leather pouch you stole with my jewels."

"Not the jewelry type."

"Indeed I noticed."

With an offended look, the hooded crook replied, "What is that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?" He couldn't stand that he was trapped by the prince he robbed. He was a huge asshole. And he had somewhere to go, and with the minimal time he had, he needed to get out of the net.

"Quite right. My apologies. How dare I aspersions at the person who ROBBED me! Where are my jewels?" the prince replied with a scowl.

"I sold them." the hooded man leered.

"What!?"

"What do you care? Don't you have a palace full of treasures somewhere?"

"These were special. Among them was a ring that belonged to my mother. A ring I was about to give to..-"

He was unable to complete his sentence as he was interrupted, "The nag with the bad attitude? That's what this is about?" He started cackling in laughter. And the prince just stared at him, angrily.

"..He's my fiancée."

The hooded man bit his lip to avoid laughing and smiled mockingly, giving the prince deriding hand gestures "Good Luck with that. You must be getting something IMPRESSIVE to have agreed with that union."

"Excuse me?" The prince asked with an annoyed tone.

"I know how this works. True love? Doesn't exist.' The prince rolled his eyes at him in disagreement, 'It's all arranged marriages and business transactions. There's no such thing as love at first sight. Or first kiss.' He stopped and gave the prince a smirk, 'Let me guess. His kingdom wants to take over yours and this is, what? A last ditch effort to avoid war?"

"This is not a takeover. It's a merger. And quite frankly, it's none of your business. Now this is what's going to happen.."

The hooded man placed his chin in one of the small net holes and calmly replied, "Mm-hmm?"

"I'm going to cut you down. And you're going to take me to whoever has my jewels, and then you're going to get my ring back."

The hooded man shook his head in disagreement, "Mmm-mmm. Why would I do that?"

Prince Roman looked up at him and gave him a sly leer, which made the entrapped hooded figure uncomfortable and confused. What was the prince up to? Was he going to kill him if he didn't give him the jewels back? What was on this bitches mind? The prince replied faintly, "Because you don't want me to tell anyone who you really are.' He grabbed a folded paper from his jacket and unfolded it to reveal a poster of the hooded figure's face sketched on the crumbled paper. It was still clear.

_**!! WANTED !!** _

_**MURDER** _

_**TREASON** _

_**TREACHERY** _

'..Virgil Black." The prince held the poster up, sneering, leaving the hooded man, or more specifically, Virgil, stunned.

"Help me get my ring back or I turn you over to the kingdom's forces.. And I have a feeling the majesties not as 'charming' as I am." Roman asked sarcastically and smirked.

Virgil knew he had no choice. He gave a frustrated groan and rolled his eyes, "Well.. I wouldn't want to stand in the way of you getting true love."

Roman beamed with pride and reached out for his sword and cut the rope holding the net, the net aggressively falling down. Virgil let out a scream and shot a glare at Roman.

"God, you're bitchy, charming."

Roman smirked at him and shrugged and helped Virgil up, who grumbled in regret. And they both started walking on their way to where Virgil sold Roman's precious ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I avoided saying Virgil, which made this VERY difficult to write. But, god, this was fun! What Once Upon a Time scene do you want to see next and what ship? Any is allowed except Remrom. (But I'm sorry, the Snow and Charming love story is Prinxiety.) Comment below, it'll help a lot! <3


	3. Fairy Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are confused with this, in this particular AU, Unsympathetic!Patton is Regina (The Evil Queen/King), just to clear that up. Alright, enjoy!

Virgil and Roman set off to the location deeper in the Enchanted Forest where Roman's ring was sold. Virgil was in front and walked at a very fast pace, with the prince a few feet behind him, who was holding the hefty sack Virgil packed for his journey earlier before he was trapped in the net and blackmailed by Prince Roman. They helped each other walk across narrow and precipitous areas, such as logs that were made into bridges or very steep hills that could easily impair them if they weren't careful. However, they didn't make much of a conversation along much of the way. They weren't fond of each other. Virgil shot glares and Roman shot smirks, reminding him that he can't escape until he gets his mother's ring back. When they eventually reached a steady trail, they started walking slower, as they needed rest and they were somewhat close to the location. Virgil was fidgeting with the necklace around his neck that had a compact amount of a mysterious, black dust and looked off at the scenery, in silence

Roman looked at him and noticed what he was doing. In confusion, he questioned, "I thought you weren't the jewelry type. What's that around your neck?" Virgil looked up and rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to have a conversation, so he didn't reply. Roman frowned and said, "I'll ask again, what is that around your neck?"

"Don't worry about it." Virgil hissed.

Roman, being the curious prince he is, stopped walking and grabbed the necklace out of Virgil's hand, hard enough for the clasp to open and held it up and let the necklace dangle. Virgil, alarmed, tried to grab it back, but the Prince moved his arm away, mockingly. He scowled, "What the hell?? God, BE CAREFUL! It's a weapon!"

Prince Roman scoffed, "What, dust? What kind of weapon is _dust_?"

"Fairy dust." Virgil replied harshly, trying to grab it back, only to fail as the prince pulled it away.

"I thought that was a good thing."

"When it comes from a good fairy, this stuff.. is **deadly**.' Virgil pointed at the dust, giving the prince a stern look of warning. 'It transforms the most fearsome of adversaries that's easily squashed. Now give it back to me, you asshole!" He tried to snatch the necklace of dust once again, but he was too slow as the prince pulled it away once again. 

Roman gave him a smug smile and stuffed it inside a pocket in his jacket, "Then why didn't you use it on me?"

Virgil gave him a glare, and responded, "Cause you're not worth it."

"Ouch!" Roman said with a chuckle.

They started walking again and Virgil continued, "It's very hard to come by.. I'm saving it for a special someone. One who deserves it."

Roman already knew exactly who Virgil meant. I mean, why else would he have such dangerous dust with him? "Ah. The King. You got a lot of anger there, don't you Virge?" 

Virgil looked down and gave a frustrated sigh, "The charges on her posters are lies. It didn't stop him from sending his huntsman to rip out my heart."

"What happened?" Roman stopped in front of Virgil, blocking the way. 

"Well, Princey, not everyone is a soulless, bitchy royal. He took pity on me and let me go. I've been hiding in the forest ever since, trying to amass enough fortune to leave this place. Escape to another realm. Somewhere isolated. Somewhere I could never be harmed." Virgil said softly, crossing his arms and staring at the prince.

"Sounds lonely." Roman replied blankly.

Virgil gave him an eyeroll and scoffed, giving him a mocking smile, "No lonelier than an arranged marriage.~" Roman glared at him.

"At least I don't prey on the innocent." Roman sneered, as he was referring to the robbery Virgil caused the day before, the ambush of the carriage and when his valuable jewels were stolen from him. 

"Up until now, I've only ever stolen from the King. I thought your carriage was one of his! No one else uses that road!!" Virgil snapped.

"We took the scenic route."

"Well, lucky for me! All I'm doing, _Charming_ , is what it takes to survive. He wants me **dead**." He gave a frustrated sigh and shoved Roman out of the way, and started to continue walking. Roman was stunned, but he had many questions and started walking, moving closer to Virgil.

"So, what exactly did you do to the King to incur such wrath?" Roman curiously asked

Virgil stopped in frustration, and replied, "He blames me for ruining his life."

"Did you?"

Virgil was silent for a bit. He didn't really want to discuss this topic. But after a few seconds, he answered with a simple, "Yes." He started walking once again, "Y'know, we should really not talk about this. Don't we have something important to get?"

Roman sighed, as he actually felt bad for Virgil. He doesn't deserve to be hunted down and treated like a criminal, no matter what he done, It couldn't have been that bad, considering Virgil claimed the charges listed on the WANTED poster of his face were lies. What did he do that was so bad that ruined the King's life? So terrible to the point where Virgil is being hunted down so he could die? Roman let all his questions go and started walking. They soon came across a river. Virgil stopped as he held a couple of plants to make a clearer view of the rivers distance. He looked at Roman and asked,

"I'm thirsty. May I?"

Roman nodded and replied, "Sure. Make it quick."

The both walked toward the river to quench their thirst. Virgil kneeled down and cupped water from his hands and looked over to see Roman, quickly placing down the sack of the belongings he packed. Roman knelt down and did the same thing Virgil did. With hesitation, Virgil quickly pushed Roman into the river after the prince stood up and finished drinking some water. The prince grunted and started moving with the direction of the river, making it difficult for him to move into a position to make him stop, as the river was moving fast. Virgil looked at him with a smirk and searched through his sack to find a small pouch, with some money inside. He started running into the Enchanted Forest, leaving his sack and belongings, away from the river as possible so Prince Roman couldn't catch up with him. He soon ran into a road and looked over at his right with caution, but when he turned around, three of the king's guards on horses stopped him. He was stunned. 

One of the guards, one that didn't bother to cover her face, gave Virgil a wicked grin and sneered, "Look who we found." Virgil backed up and attempted to run away but the other guards blocked them with their horses. He looked down, to grab his bow only to realize he left it behind back at the river, along with his arrows and other belongings. And Roman took his fairy dust away from him.

Shit.

The guard jumped off her horse and looked at Virgil, with the same evil grin, "There's nowhere to hide. The King wants your heart.' She grabbed a knife from her belt and started walking toward Virgil, who was surrounded. 'And we're not going to disappoint him."

The guards gave out a unison of cackles and Virgil's anxiety grew as he assumed that his life was at its end and The King has won the war between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this chapter was lazy. I found this VERY difficult to write and I was multitasking, so this took HOURS, but I did my best! :)


	4. A Royal Rescue

Virgil was pushed aggressively against a tree by one of the guards, and he was being held by his neck. He grunted in pain as he hit his head hard against the tree. The third guard, the one with no mask and with the blade, smirked. As she walked closer slowly, Virgil was struggling to get out of the guards clutches, and failed. Tears slowly started forming in his eyes. He shouldn't have ran away from Roman. He shouldn't have pushed him. He probably wouldn't be in this situation. He could've just continued the quest to get those stupid jewels. God, he was so idiotic...

The guard with the dagger ordered the others to, "Hold him still." And held the dagger up, right above his where is heart is. 

Virgil closed his eyes, with tears falling down his cheeks, held his head up, and decided he must deal with his fate. He couldn't escape. His anxiety grew and he was overwhelmed, so he couldn't think of anything.

But then, he heard a sudden thud and a faint grunt, one you would probably hear if somebody was stabbed. He opened his eyes and looked over to find the guard who originally was gonna stab him, dead. There was a small blade on her neck and she was bleeding on the forest ground. He looked back to see Prince Roman a few feet away. He couldn't believe it. The prince truly meant his words, "No matter what you do. I will always find you".

He saved him.

The guard who was holding Virgil against the tree let go of his neck and started going toward Roman to attack, pulling out their sword. Virgil looked back at the blade that was in the dead guards neck and looked at his left to see that he was free. He looked in front of him, to see Prince Roman yelling and jumping over some logs to get closer to the guards, with a sword in his hand and ready to strike. He started fighting one of the guards. Virgil was heavily breathing, and looked over at one of the horses that had no rider, to find an archery set. He got up and started running toward the horse to grab it so he could help Roman.

The other guard was on a horse nearby and suddenly noticed what was going on. And he rode over and grabbed Virgil before he was able to grab the weapon, 

"No!" Virgil yelled and the guard started riding off to the direction of the King's castle.

'And I thought I was able to escape this one, my god.' 

Prince Roman hit the guard in the legs and looked up, as soon as he heard Virgil's cry, and looked alarmed. He put the sword back in his scabbard and looked at the horse that held the bow and arrow's that Virgil attempted to grab before. He grabbed the bow and a single arrow and started running into the forest to catch up with the guard. He stopped and aimed carefully. The horse was moving at a very fast speed and he didn't want to hit Virgil. A few seconds later, he let go of the arrow, which miraculously hit the guard in the leg. 

The guard let out a painful groan and fell off the horse, wincing and holding their leg. 

Virgil gave out a wicked chuckle and gave a sly smile at the guard and moved into a position where he could ride the horse steadily. He turned the horse around and rode back to Roman, who was running toward him. Virgil was out of breath. He couldn't believe what happened. He thought he was going to die. He slowly stopped the horse and jumped off. Prince Roman ran toward him, with an expression of concern.

"Are you all right, Virge?!"

Virgil was catching his breath, his arm was on the horse still, and looked at the Prince, with a look of shock. 

He panted, "You.. you saved me.." 

Prince Roman gave a smile and replied, "It seemed like the honorable thing to do.."

The both looked at each other, and slight blush came from each of their faces. After a couple seconds, Roman broke the silence and asked, 

"Are you ready?"

Virgil, who couldn't really focus, was confused at the question and briefly asked, "For what?"

"My jewels-" Roman replied, as if it was so obvious.

Virgil blinked for a couple seconds, trying to get back to their objective. He sighed, and looked at the path they were on, replying with, "Right. You've got a wedding to get to. The trolls I sold them to are just beyond the next ridge. We need to be careful."

Roman scoffed, "What, of trolls?"

"You've clearly never met one." He started calming down the horse, by petting it and getting it ready.

"Aren't they just little people?"

Virgil stopped and chuckled at the Prince's cute assumption, having a soft smile across his face. He turned around and said, "You're thinking of dwarves. Show a little respect, princey. They'll cut your hand off sooner than they'll shake it. And I'm not even exaggerating."

Roman gave a look of slight shock and sighed, "Well, then. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Yes, we both got places to be. So lets go." Virgil started walking, with his hands clutching a rope attached to the horse. 

"You have your lovely corner of solitude to find."

"..And you have a ringless fiancée to appease."

They looked at each other, giving each other small smiles and walked on the road to meet the trolls and obtain the ring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of this one.


	5. The Troll Bridge Encounter

Roman and Virgil were both on the horse, riding slowly toward the troll bridge. They both were exhausted, as they were out for hours, and the small encounters they had to overcome. Roman was in front, while Virgil was behind, holding the prince's waist so he wouldn't fall off. Blush slightly came across Roman's face at one point of the ride, when Virgil leaned his head on his shoulder, with his eyes closed. They both became comfortable with each other, and they didn't have a strong dislike for one another as much, as they both helped each other along the way of their little journey, so the prince didn't mind. After awhile, they eventually arrived at the eerie troll bridge. The sky was dark and cloudy and the weather was not pleasant. The Prince stopped the horse a few feet near the bridge and nudged Virgil, who raised his head up from Roman's shoulder. He silently nodded to confirm that they were at their location and jumped off the horse. Roman examined the bridge as he got off the horse, grabbing Virgil's sack and and threw it over his shoulder once he got off. Virgil walked a few steps away from the bridge and let the horse go,

"Hyah!" he yelled, walking back to the bridge's direction. He looked at Roman, who gave him a confused look as he looked back at the direction where the horse ran off. "Trolls don't like horses. We walk from here.' He exhaled and looked at the prince with a stern face, "Follow me. And keep quiet." 

They walked onto the bridge, which had no trolls in sight. "Where are they?" Roman asked calmly.

With some money in his hand, Virgil walked over to one of the sides of the bridge and placed the amount onto it. Without looking back at the prince, he replied, "They're here." After a few seconds, they both heard sounds of grunts and growling surrounding them. There were trolls climbing up the bridge, some with knifes and daggers in their mouths. The trolls looked horrendous. Scars and blood were in their grimy skin, and they had other disgusting features. As they surrounded the two of them, the prince glanced at Virgil, alarmed.

"It's fine. I know them." Virgil said.

One of the trolls growled, looking at Virgil "Why you here?! I thought we were done?"

Virgil shrugged, leaning on a side of the bridge, with his arms crossed and casually replied, "I want to make another trade."

The troll looked viciously at Roman and snarled, "I'm not talking in front of him. Who is this guy?!"

"No, he's with me." Virgil shook his head.

"That's good. With _you_. Well, that makes it all fine."

Virgil rolled his eyes and stood up, "Ugh, he's **NO ONE**. Look, I want to buy back the jewels I sold you." He glared at the troll, who was focusing more on who the hell Roman was, other than the trade.

"WHO IS HE?"

"I said don't worry about it!" Virgil snapped. He walked in front of the troll, so his eyes would stop facing Roman, "Look, I'll give you back all your money. You just give me the ring. You can keep everything else." The trolls looked at one another. The troll Virgil was speaking to gave another a head gesture and one of them grabbed the small satchel, full of jewels from their cloak pocket and started to place it in Roman's hand.

Roman, who should've kept his mouth shut like Virgil told him to, said; "Thank you. We appreciate the help."

"He's too eager. THIS IS A SETUP!" The troll growled and pointed a knife at Roman, with an evil glare on its face.

"ITS NOT." Virgil yelled.

"HE'S A ROYAL!' He grabbed Virgil and turned him over, threatening him with a knife over his throat, holding him tightly. He yelled to the other trolls, "GRAB HIM!"

"LET HIM GO!" Roman yelled, as he reached out for his sword, only to drop it as the other trolls slapped it out of his hands and pushed him toward one of the stone sides of the bridge, holding a knife close to his face, with the blade pointing him.

"NO! YOU CAN TRUST.. ME! LOOK, YOU CAN.. TRUST ME. IF I WANTED.. TO SET YOU.. UP, I WOULD HAVE. JUST DON'T.. HURT HIM." Virgil cried out, with a struggle, as the trolls large arm was wrapped around his neck, and his two arms couldn't seem to pull the arm away.

"The time for dealing is **DONE**.' the troll hissed at Virgil, placing the knife closer. He ordered the other trolls, 'SEARCH HIM." The trolls went toward Roman and turned him over aggressively, causing a slight painful grunt to come out of Romans mouth. The trolls were hostile, so they didn't give a damn. They snatched his sack and poured mostly everything out. They patted Roman's chest to see if he had any weapons hidden, only to find the necklace filled with dark fairy dust. One of the trolls held the fairy dust up, leaving both Roman and Virgil, stunned. The troll threw the necklace onto the ground, put its claws into Roman's shoulder and pushed him harder on the stone bridge. The Prince let out a huge wince, as it was painful. The stone of the bridge seemed to be scratching against his clothes, near his flesh, causing it to bleed. The other troll that was holding Virgil pushed him on the same side and had another troll hold him, with a sharp dagger held against his body.

The third troll was going through the sack and found the wanted poster of Virgil. It growled wickedly, laughing and giving it to another one of the trolls, moving in excitement as they just may have received a jackpot of gold. Roman and Virgil gave each other discouraging glances as the other troll examined the poster, making a vicious grin with his stained teeth. It leered mockingly, with a chuckle at Virgil, "Virgil Black.. Quite a Reward. TAKE HIM!"

One of the trolls held Virgil, who kept struggling to get out and escape, only to make his weary body a little weaker. Roman, who wasn't held by any trolls, looked at Virgil, and looked down at the sword a few feet near him. He grabbed it and started slashing at the trolls, causing them to release Virgil out of their grasp. Roman yelled back at him, 

"GO! I'm right behind you!" Roman said as he kept on fighting the snarling trolls. Virgil followed his orders and ran away, kneeling down and grabbing the fairy dust, and carefully avoided the fall of the small section of the bridge that was wooded boards. Roman started going toward the same direction, only to have a troll block his direction. However, the prince used his foot and pushed the troll off the bridge, killing it instantly as it hit its head onto a rock and went into the river below. He started moving on one of the wide boards, only to have his foot pulled by another troll that was below the bridge. He grunted in pain and the remaining trolls dragged him by his foot.

Virgil, who got off the bridge and started running, with the prince's satchel in his hand and the fairy dust around his neck, yelled, "Follow Me! They don't know the forest like I do!" He panted and stopped running. He turned around, and realized that Roman was struggling and still battling three trolls on the bridge, slashing his sword toward them as he was on the ground. Startled, Virgil looked around and the forest to see what he could do, looking at the satchel in his hands, and back at Roman, knowing he had no other way...

Roman weakened, as he was on the bridge floor. He let out a painful groan as one of the trolls stepped on his arm, causing him to drop his sword. The trolls surrounded and grabbed him, pulling him up. One of the trolls held a dagger against his chin and growled,

"Royal blood is the sweetest of all." He roared and pulled the dagger away and was about to kill Roman with it, only to disappear after a sudden black cloud of dust, turning into something that could easily be squashed.

_A roach._

The other trolls looked up to see Virgil holding the necklace of dust in his hand. In fear, they let go of Roman and started to go toward anywhere of the bridge where they could avoid being transformed. Fortunately, Virgil quickly poured dust into his gloved hand and threw the dust on the trolls, turning them into little, disgusting roaches. Roman, who was holding his head down, looked up to see the trolls, now in a bug-like form, and Virgil, who had a troubled look on his face, with his arms crossed.

Roman picked up his sword, placed it into his scabbard and walked toward Virgil, with a smile, "You saved me!"

Virgil sighed and replied, " _It was the honorable thing to do."_ He gave a slight smile to Roman and took off the necklace that held the fairy dust, now empty. The prince saved his life, so he thought it was only fair to return the favor.

"What about your special someone?"

Virgil held up and looked at the empty necklace, with a slight look of dismay and shrugged, "I'll think of something else." He threw the necklace on the ground and sighed.

Roman gave him an admiring look, "Thank you!" and gave Virgil a quick hug, leaving him as a blushing mess.

"Okay, okay, Princey-"

"Oh sorry!" Roman chucked and let him go, picking up his medium sack.

Virgil then picked up a few of the princes belongings and and walked toward Roman, putting them in the prince's bag. He smiled and replied, "Anyway, how could I let Prince Charming die?

Roman laughed and responded, "I told you, I have a name!"

Virgil scoffed and gave the prince a playful smirk.

"Its Roman."

Virgil gave him a soft smile, "Its nice to meet you, Roman." 

Roman gave him a smile and looked down at the sack, enclosing it so nothing falls out and throws it over his shoulder. Virgil looked at Roman and then blinked, looking behind Roman as if he heard a sound,

"We should go. There may be more of them coming."

Roman nodded and they both started walking off the bridge. The prince glanced at the gold Virgil placed on the bridge end before and grabbed it, following Virgil on the opposite side of the bridge.

Although they were both tired, they still had ways to go. After awhile, Roman and Virgil soon walked on a trail that made a visible view of a beautiful, vast castle. They smiled at each other and stopped. Virgil chuckled awkwardly and looked at the ground and the nature of the Enchanted Forest around them. Roman placed his sack down and looked at Virgil,

"So... Oh-' Roman pulled a small sack out of his coat, "You probably want this." He held it out so Virgil can grab it.

Virgil took it and replied, "Right. The gold.. Thank you.' He attached it to his belt and smiled. He then realized what he had of the Prince's, "Right. And you can't get married without this." He pulled the small satchel from underneath his arm and gave it to Roman.

Roman opened it and jingled the bag to make sure what he's been after was in there. He chuckled once he saw it and pulled it out. His mothers ring. He pulled the beautiful ruby red ring out and held it up. Glancing at Virgil, he said, "I know. Not your style."

Virgil scoffed and smirked, grabbing the ring, "Well, there's only one way to find out." He slipped it onto his ring finger and held his hand out. 

Roman looked at the ring on Virgil's finger and made a faint smile, blushing and looking back at Virgil. Virgil looked at him, bit his lip, and shook his head. His voice made a slight crack and said, "Yeah.. not me at all." Roman's face turned stunned and he slightly shook his head as Virgil slipped the ring off his finger.

"I'm sure your fiancée will love it." Virgil said calmly with the ring held between his thumb and index finger, waiting for Roman to grab it. 

After a couple seconds, Roman forced out a chuckle and placed it back into his satchel full of jewelry. Before he closed it, he looked up at Virgil and said, "You know, if you need more, you can have the rest. The ring is all I require."

Virgil smiled and shook his head, "Oh no, I'm good, Princey.. Thanks.' He looked down at his sack of money attached to his belt, "We both got what we wanted."

Roman looked down for a few seconds, giving the sack to Virgil and said, "Well, wherever you're going, be careful. If you need anything--"

"You'll find me-?" Virgil interrupted.

Roman beamed and replied, "Always.."

"I almost believe that."

The both stared at each other, with soft smiles. Seconds later, Virgil shook his head and grabbed the sack Roman was holding for him for most of their prolonged journey, threw it over his shoulder and looked back at the Prince.

"Well, goodbye, Virgil Black." Roman playfully smirked and bowed down dramatically.

Virgil laughed, and replied, "Goodbye, Princey!~." He bowed down and smiled.

"I told you. I have a name!"

"Nah, I like Princey better.." Virgil winked. They both chuckled and Virgil started slowly walking the opposite direction, back into the Enchanted Forest. Roman stood there, looking at him for a few seconds..

He sighed and started walking away in his direction. Virgil stopped after he took a few steps and looked back at Roman, who was walking away into the direction of the castle. He had a stunned look on this face, with slight tears forming in his eyes and looked down. He shook his head and started walking off into the forest, not looking back.

He loved Roman. But he couldn't have him. He couldn't ruin a marriage... 

Could he..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the slight fluff in the beginning because I needed it and kind of how I would've imagined it to be honest. I mean, I'm kind of disappointed in this chapter, but I also had fun writing it even though I found it to be the hardest out of all of them. (That doesn't make sense, I know-) This took me hours so I hope you enjoyed! <3


	6. Requests?

Hi, sorry for the inconsistency. I'm just having trouble deciding between a new story (and episode search-) and the ship to use. So, any specific ships and story? Comment below- (will accept the comment requests) Sorry!-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, its short. I'm watching and examining the episode and trying not to be repetitive in words. Kind of difficult.  
> || Episode --> Snow Falls // Season 1, Episode 3 ||


End file.
